Kitty's Hero
by Accidental Cougar
Summary: A man arrives in town, intent on being Kitty's hero. But he proves to be anything but.
1. Chapter 1

**Kitty's Hero**

I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Beer, Ma'am." An extremely deep voice spoke from behind her as she stood behind the bar working on her books.

Kitty looked up, and up, and saw a man as tall if not taller than Matt and twice as broad standing in front of her wearing raggedy clothes and a large gapped tooth grin on his darkly bearded face.

"Um, uh, sure." Kitty nodded graciously as she turned towards the beer tap. But Sam had already beaten her to the punch and had one drawn and ready. "Thanks, Sam." She smiled at her friend and employee. "That'll be five cents." She told the man as she sat the beer down.

"Thank ye." The man's smiled widened as he pulled out a nickel and handed it to Kitty. "It's a real nice place here." He remarked as he sipped his beer while surveying the room. "Why, I reckon they ain't none nicer anywhere's else, this side of the Mississippi."

Kitty grinned at the compliment. "Well, I don't know about that but I thank you for the compliment. You, uh, you're new in town, aren't you?" She asked, knowing she would have remembered him if she'd ever seen him before.

"Yes'm." He nodded, taking another hearty swig of his beer. "Just got here. I ain't never seen Dodge afore and I figured I oughta. I ain't got no regular home so's I go where I wanna when I wanna."

"I see." Kitty said. "Well, I hope you enjoy your stay in town, Mr…"

"Hoyt, Ma'am." He tugged his hat off as he spoke. "Hoyt Asher. Pleased to meet ya."

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Asher. I'm Kitty Russell. I own this place."

The man's amazement was abundantly evident on his ruddy face. "_You_ own this place?"

Kitty nodded with a grin. By now she was used to that sort of reaction. "Sure do."

"Well, I'll be." He remarked, clearly impressed. "I ain't never been in a place like this what was owned by a woman afore. Specially not a purty woman like you are. Ain't that something?"

Kitty chuckled as a group of four cowboys came in. "Barkeep, give us a couple of bottles." One of them called as they approached the bar.

As Sam set about pulling glasses and the whiskey, one of the cowboys looked around, spying Kitty at the end of the bar. "Well, looky here!" He exclaimed making his way down towards her. "Hey, sweetheart. How's about you and me taking one them bottles and getting cozy somewhere."

"Sorry, Cowboy." Kitty shook her head at the short, squat man with thinning, greasy blond hair. "I'm busy." Turning away she took a step towards her office but the cowboy wasn't that easily deterred.

"Aw, now, come on, Honey. You ain't got to be like that." He protested; taking her arm.

But Kitty was in no mood to wrestle with a drunken cowpoke who should've known better. "I said no." She said firmly. "Now take your hand off me."

The cowboy wasn't giving up though. Hoisting up his filthy britches, he reached for her again, managing to take a firm hold of her hand before she could escape his grasp. "Now, I don't take no from the likes of you." He snarled at her. "I said we was gonna have a drink and we're gonna."

"And I said NO!" Kitty cried, desperately trying to wrench her hand from his.

"Hey, Mister." Hoyt suddenly spoke up. He'd seen the exchange between the red headed saloon owner and the filthy, ragtag cowboy. And hearing the distress in Kitty's voice was enough to spur him into action. "The lady said no. That means you're to leave her alone."

The man let go of Kitty's hand and slowly turned to face Hoyt, taking in his size and the fact that he wasn't wearing a gun. "You got a claim on her, have ya?" He sneered.

"Nope," Hoyt said stoically. "You ain't neither. Now you best just turn around and leave her be."

"You heard him." Sam spoke up as he stepped up beside her. "You need to git, right now."

Kitty flashed him a grateful smile but the smile faded when she noticed the cowboy edging his hand down towards his gun. Before she could move the man had his gun out and pointed straight at Hoyt's chest then over to Sam.

"Now, I think you're both gonna shut up and leave me and the lady to do our settlin' ." The cowboy grinned.

"Go get Matt." Kitty whispered to Sam as she swiftly reached under the bar and grabbed the shotgun, Sam kept hidden back there. "Stop right there, Mister." She demanded, bringing the weapon up and training it on him.

The man froze and turned his head to see the shotgun in her hand and her finger on the trigger. "Now, little girl." He cajoled. "You don't want to do nothing sudden. I didn't mean nothing bad. Just thought we'd have some laughs is all."

"Un huh," Kitty said, keeping her voice and gaze steady. The shotgun was heavy though and she wasn't sure she could hold it still for too much longer. "The only thing that would make me laugh is to see you turn around and leave. NOW!"

The cowboy shook his head though, refusing to move anywhere but closer to her. "Nuh huh, honey, I ain't going."

"Yes, you are." Matt sounded from the doorway as he entered and swiftly made his way across to them. "The lady asked you to leave, Mister. I think you'd better do as she asked."

Amos Matters had never been accused of being the smartest man around, but right then, he was bright enough to know that he didn't stand a chance against the red head with a shotgun and the US Marshal. Not to mention the tall, craggy faced barkeep as well as the big man with even bigger fists standing protectively beside the woman.

"I'm leaving." He mumbled as he dropped his head and turned back to face the guffaws and teasing of the men that had come in with him. "You all shut up." He seethed as he stomped from the saloon, his face enflamed with embarrassment and anger.

Once outside the doors, he glanced briefly behind him at the woman and the men surrounding her. Most of his life, people had looked down on him because he wasn't tall enough or smart enough or good looking enough. He was tired of not being enough, he vowed right then and there to be more than enough for the likes of the red headed saloon owner. "They ain't always gonna protect you." He whispered. "I'll get you yet."

Once the batwings doors stopped swinging behind the odious man, Matt turned back to Kitty. "You okay?"

Nodding in relief, Kitty gingerly laid the shotgun down on the bar and looked gratefully up at him. "Yeah, I'm okay." She looked over at Asher. "I appreciate your trying to help, Mr. Asher. Some men don't seem to understand the word, no."

Hoyt smiled amiably but shook his head. "It's Hoyt, Ma'am and it's me what owes you the thanks. You was right good with that there shotgun. He looked like he was gonna shoot me and me with no weapon of my own."

"Well," Kitty pushed a stray lock of hair from her face. "Tell ya what. Let's call it even over a beer. I'll buy. How about you, Matt. Would you like a beer?"

Matt reassured himself that she was indeed fine and nodded. "Alright."

"Sam," Kitty looked over at him as he put the mallet and the shotgun back in their proper places. "Let's have three beers here, please."

"Right away, Miss Kitty." Sam nodded.

"Let's go over and have a seat, Matt. What ya say?" Kitty smiled up at her tall cowboy then remembered the even taller man beside him. "You too of course, Hoyt."

"Thank ye, kindly, Ma'am." He led the way to a table and grabbed a chair for Kitty before Matt could even reach for it. "You sit first, Miss." He proudly held the chair for her.

With an amused look at Matt, Kitty took the offered seat and nodded her thanks. After they were seated, Kitty introduced Matt to Asher and explained to him what had transpired just before his entrance into the saloon.

"I really do appreciate your trying to help me, Hoyt." She gave him another smile. "I can usually handle the men that come in here with no problem. But every once in a while, one like that comes in and takes more then just me telling him to leave."

Asher watched her closely and then looked over at the man sitting on her left. "That when you send for the marshal, here?" He asked.

"If I have to." She nodded.

Asher pursed his lips for a moment before pushing his chair back and putting his hat back on his head. "Well, Miss Kitty, you ain't gonna have to from now on. I promise ya that. You ain't gonna have to." With a smile and a nod, he turned and left.

Kitty looked first at Matt then the retreating back of Hoyt Asher in pure puzzlement. "What do you suppose he meant by that?" She asked.

Matt watched the big man leave. "I don't know, Kitty." He answered with a shrug. "Guess he plans to be your hero or something."

Kitty arched her brow as she shook her head. "That's what I have you for, Cowboy." She smirked. "I don't need any others."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**K H 2**

**Author's Note: I always try to respond to anyone who leaves a review. But I'm not sure how to respond to the first review on this. Let me just say this. I am not trying to compete with anyone. I have never thought of this as a competition. LilyJack is a much better writer than I am as are several other writer on here. I'm just me and will always be, just me.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The weather outside was cold but inside the confines of the Long Branch saloon, things were heating up nicely. Three poker games were going as well as a hotly contested checker game. The cowboys from earlier had returned, minus Amos Manners, and two of them were currently vying for the hand of May Hughes, one of Kitty's most popular girls.

Kitty was working side by side with Sam serving beers and whiskey while keeping up conversation with Doc as he stood at the end of the crowded bar and surveyed the crowd. "You're gonna be awful rich after tonight, Kitty." Doc predicted. "I judge about every man with a nickel in his pocket is in here tonight."

Kitty grinned. "Well, I'm not complaining. I figure it'll support me when I'm too old to work."

"Pshaw." Doc scoffed. "If you'd marry me, like I've asked you to, so many times, you wouldn't have to worry about supporting yourself."

"I know," Kitty nodded. "I'd have to worry about supporting you."

"Exactly." Doc chortled.

As the two friends stood talking, Hoyt Asher pushed into the busy saloon and made his way to Kitty's side. "Evenin', Miss Kitty." He doffed his hat with a grand sweep. "Shore is busy tonight." He observed looking about him and then back at her. "I see some of them fellers from earlier are here. But not that one at least."

Kitty smiled with a nod of her head. "Yeah, he didn't come back in, thankfully, and his friends over there haven't been causing any problems, so every thing's good."

"Well, I'm mighty happy to hear that." He grinned.

"Uh, Hoyt." She nodded over at Doc. "This is my friend, Doc Adams. Doc, this is Mr. Asher. He's the one that helped me out earlier today."

"Nice to meet you, Hoyt." Doc ticked his head at him.

"You too, Doc." Hoyt replied amiably as he reached up and pulled off his hat and slicked back his hair.

It was then that Kitty noticed the change in Hoyt. His ragged trail clothes had been replaced by a new shirt and pants and the fur that had formerly covered his face was gone replaced by too white skin and the distinct smell of Attar of Roses. "You… uh, have your self a look around the town today, Hoyt?" She asked casually.

"Yes'm," the giant grinned as he took the beer she handed him and drained half of it in one swallow. "Got me a room over ta the hotel and found me a bath and some new duds. These ain't right broke in yet, so they're not as comfortable as my old clothes but they don't stand up by themselves when I take em off."

Kitty laughed outright at that. "Well, that is something to be said for them right there."

As she spoke, a cry was heard from the batwing doors. "Kitty!"

Turning, she saw twins Tad and Tim Heywood, from the Circle G ranch, making a straight path towards her. Tall, rangy and broad shouldered, they were both well suited for their roles as the sons of a tough and determined rancher. Their matching sandy brown heads were almost always seen together and few ever referred to them as anything other than a matching set of trouble makers.

"Hello, boys." She greeted them somewhat less than enthusiastically. Though not really bad men, both of them had a penchant for causing trouble and were difficult to dissuade when it came to pestering her.

"We come all the way into town just to see you, Kitty." Tad leered at her. "Ain't ya got no better greeting than that?"

"Look, Boys." Kitty shook her head. "We've been over this ground before. Beer is a nickel and whiskey is twenty five cents. For that you can get your drinks and all the free conversation you want from any one of my girls. But that's all you can get. I am not part of the package."

"Ah now, Kitty." Tim spoke up as he stepped up next to her and placed an arm around her waist. "You're the whole package to us, darlin'. Don't you know that?"

"Tim, take your hands off of me." Kitty warned through gritted teeth. Two times, in one day, of men placing their unwanted attentions upon her body was beginning to wear on her. But Tim didn't seem to hear her, or at least wasn't willing to listen as he dipped his head to nuzzle her neck.

"Tim…" Kitty tried again.

"Now, Kitty." The boy grinned as he tightened his grip. "You know I ain't gonna take no for an answer."

"I think you will, mister." Hoyt spoke up, carefully placing his empty mug on the bar and squaring his shoulders in a face off with the younger and smaller man. "The lady said to let her go and you'd best do just that."

Sneering, Tim let Kitty go and stepped back closer to his brother. Matching hazel eyes sparkled in amusement at the thought of any one, even someone as big as this man, calling them out. "What're you gonna do about it big man if we don't?" He said as he looked Hoyt up and down. "You reckon you can take both of us on?"

"If I have to." Hoyt spoke slowly and deliberately his eyes never leaving the faces of the two in front of him. "Now, I don't wanna have no trouble here in Miss Kitty's place, but I ain't gonna stand here and let you bother her. The choice is yours."

"Well, what do you know about that." Tad grinned. "He thinks he can take us both on, Tim. He ain't even got a gun."

"I don't need one for the likes of you two." Hoyt told them. "Now if you know what's good for you, you two had best leave Miss Kitty here alone."

The Heywood brothers looked seriously at the man in front of them then once again exchanged conspiratorial glances. Without a word, Tim took a step back and raised a fist as Tad made to move behind Hoyt.

But neither one was able to move more than a foot or two as Hoyt reached out with one oversized right hand and grabbed Tad by the scruff of his collar and literally threw him into his brother. Their heads banged together as they collided and both of them fell as one to the ground, totally senseless. "Told ya not to." Hoyt said as he looked down on them.

Just about that time, Matt came running into the saloon. He had just been coming from the Lady Gay where he'd successfully broken up a fist fight when Sam appeared at his side, warning him that the Heywood brothers were in the Long Branch. He knew what kind of chaos they could cause. Matt had taken off at a dead run but when he walked in he found the Heywood's weren't a problem at all and Kitty's new hero had been the one to take care of them.

"Kitty?" Matt stepped up close to her, as usual scanning her figure to reassure himself that she was alright before he went any further. "What happened here?"

"Oh the usual." Kitty sighed. "Tad and Tim were up to their usual tricks. Only this time, Hoyt here kinda thwarted their plans. He stopped them both without guns are anyone else getting hurt." She said that last with a touch of awe in her voice. A fact that did not escape the noble lawman who was usually the recipient of her praise.

Matt looked around and then back down to the two unconscious cowboys that Doc was currently bending over. "They gonna be alright, Doc?" He asked.

"Yeah," Doc answered getting back to his feet. "Their heads are gonna hurt when they wake up, but they'll be fine."

"Alright," Matt nodded. "A couple of you men get these two out of here. Take em some where safe till they wake up." As several men moved forward to do as he'd asked, Matt looked back over at Hoyt. "Asher, I guess I owe you thanks for stopping those two, before they got too far out of hand. I appreciate you looking out for Miss Russell here."

Hoyt looked at Matt a touch disdainfully. "You ain't got to thank me, Marshal." He slid a little closer to Kitty. "I wouldn't let nothing happen to Miss Kitty. I ain't gonna never let nothing happen to her from now on."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**K H 3**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The day had been long and the night even longer, but at last it was over and the town was finally quiet for the night. Matt slipped through the alley and made his way quietly to the backstairs of the Long Branch. He and Kitty hadn't been able to spend too much time together lately and he was looking forward to making up for that, starting tonight.

However, as he reached the bottom landing, a figure stepped out of the shadows and into his path. "Evening, Marshal." Hoyt nodded in his direction. "Ya done fer the night?"

Matt was startled but hid the fact quickly. "Uh, um, well almost." He said. "I just need to check the door up there." He pointed to the back door at the top of the stairs. "It's part of my rounds."

Hoyt nodded but refused to move. "Well, ya ain't got to worry about that there door." He said with a grin. "I done checked it maself. It's locked good and tight. Ain't no body gonna get up there tonight."

"Uh…" Matt was a little flummoxed. He didn't expect this sort of development. "Well, that's all and good, Hoyt." He edged closer to the stairs. "But I still have to check my self. You know, as part of my official duty."

Hoyt studied his face for a moment before finally stepping out of the way. "You go ahead." He said. "I'll be waiting down here."

Matt gritted his teeth and scowled at the man as he slowly made his way up the stairs. The door at the top was locked, as he knew it would be and he came close to pulling out his key and going in anyway, despite the guardian downstairs. But he knew better. The man downstairs looked like he was more than ready, willing and able to beat him and throw him back down the stairs, if he tried.

Scowl intact, Matt made his way back down the stairs and with a tip of his hat, passed the man and went back to the jail. He knew Kitty was expecting him and he knew he was going to be in for it tomorrow but taking a glance back at Hoyt Asher, he was pretty sure he wasn't going to get past him unless he either knocked him out or arrested him. He wasn't prepared, just yet, to do either one. He didn't want to risk waking the town with such a scene.

Upstairs in Kitty's room, the increasingly angry red head paced her room, pausing ever so often to look out of the window. She was sure she'd seen Matt earlier, making his way there, but he hadn't come up. Apparently something else more important had come up. "OOOH that man!" She grumbled, as she finally turned her lamp out and went to bed.

The next morning, Matt, as was his habit, rose before dawn and hastily got dressed. Only instead of rushing to get out of the Long Branch, he was rushing to get in, before anybody else got up and could spy him climbing the back stairs. By now, surely Kitty's guardian would be gone.

When he reached the corner, around which hid the stairs, Matt stopped and took a peek. It was still dark but there was enough dim light, for him to see. At first his spirits lifted, when he saw no one at the bottom of the stair case or around it. But just as he was about to round the corner and climb up, he spotted Hoyt, sitting on the top stoop, back against the door, fast asleep. The only way to get through that door, would be to wake him.

Matt was loath to do that.

Swallowing his irritation, Matt turned and left, praying Kitty would understand when he saw her later, that is, if he could see her at all.

Later that morning, when Kitty awoke, she was not in a happy mood. Though Matt had been in town, she and he hadn't been able to spend much time together. Last night would've been their first time together in almost two weeks, and he hadn't shown up. She couldn't decide whether to tear into him when she did see him, or give him the cold shoulder, as he had done her last night.

With a deep sigh, she got up and readied herself for the day ahead. She'd decide what to do with Matt Dillon later.

When Kitty finally descended the stairs to the bar room below, she found Sam in his usual spot behind the bar and Hoyt Asher sitting at the table, near the bottom of the stairs. "Uh, good morning." She gave him an uncertain smile, unsure why he was there so early. He didn't have a drink in front of him so she doubted he was thirsty.

"Mornin', Miss Kitty." Hoyt smiled broadly. "Ya have yaself a good night's sleep, did ya?"

"Uhm.. well, uh… sure." Kitty answered. Actually she hadn't but Mr. Asher didn't need to know that.

"Well, good, I sure hope so." He said. "I sat out side yer door all night to make sure of it. Ain't nobody gonna get through me, I'll tell ya."

Kitty stopped half way towards the bar and turned, looking at Hoyt with widened eyes. "You… sat outside… my door all night."

"Yes'm." He said, his shoulders squared proudly. "I sure did. Course, it wudn't like it was hard work or nothing. I didn't see nobody the whole night, excepting of course the Marshal. He come and checked the door last night, then passed by this morning afore dawn. Of course, if'n sumbody had've come around, they'd a got whut for from me."

Suddenly it became clear to Kitty why Matt hadn't shown up. She didn't know whether to scold Hoyt for stopping Matt, or scold Matt for letting Hoyt do it. One thing was for sure, she was in a much better frame of mind then she was when she got up. She at least knew now that Matt had tried. "Hoyt," she grinned at her new found protector. "Let me buy you a drink."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**K H 4**

**Thank you all for the kind reviews. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey, Cowboy." Kitty grinned up at Matt when he finally showed up around noon.

"Kitty." Matt answered a little uncertainly, not sure why she was smiling at him rather than glaring at him for not showing up the night before. "Uh, can I talk to you for a moment?" He hastily looked around the bar room.

"He's not here," Kitty chuckled when she saw him swivel his head around.

"Huh?" He looked back down at her.

"Hoyt. He's not here. I convinced him to go and get some lunch. That is who you were looking for isn't it?"

Matt dropped his head in relief. "He tell you about last night?"

Kitty chuckled again. "Oh, yeah. I didn't know whether to kiss him for looking out for me or hit him for keeping you away."

"What'd you decide?" Matt asked seriously.

"Neither one." She answered. "Come on, Matt. Let's go into my office where we can talk without being interrupted."

"Good idea." Matt grinned and happily followed her into the office.

As soon as the door was closed and locked behind them, Matt pulled Kitty to him and descended upon her. It had been way too long and he wasn't in the mood to waste time. "God, I needed that." He groaned when their lips finally parted. "I thought I was going to die when that monster of a man wouldn't let me in here last night."

Kitty, lips swollen and wanting much more than kisses, looked up curiously at Matt. "Well, why didn't you ignore him and come on up anyway? You're the Marshal here, not him."

"Well, I know, Kitty." Matt said regretfully. "But I just didn't think it'd look good if I did that. Besides, I kinda got the impression that he wasn't too impressed with my badge. I wasn't sure I could've gotten past him."

Kitty wanted to laugh but at the same time it irritated her. "Well, if you're going to let him buffalo you into staying away…" She started to pull away from him.

"Hey, now, wait a minute." Matt stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "I didn't say I was going to let him keep me away. But I didn't think it a good idea to start a rowel in the middle of the night outside of your back door. And I can promise you, that's what it would've taken. I mean, I couldn't arrest him or even fault him for wanting to make sure you were safe." When Matt felt the tenseness leave her, he pulled her back into a tight hug. "Look, Honey, I'm sorry. I wanted last night probably more than you did."

"I doubt that." She answered with a sigh. "But I guess you're right, about last night anyway." Pulling away from him again, she stepped over to her desk and pulled down a bottle of brandy and two glasses from the top of it, pouring them both a drink. "But we can't keep letting him do this, Matt. Now, if you're not willing to talk to him, then I will."

"No, no." Matt shook his head as he accepted the drink from her. "I'll talk to him and explain to him that you don't need a body guard."

Kitty's smile returned as she stepped back over to him. "Well, at least not him as one, anyway."

A couple hours later and a lot happier, Matt strolled down the boardwalk, spotting Hoyt heading into Mr. Jonas' store. Deciding now was as good a time as any to speak to him; he hurriedly made his way down there. When he walked in, he found Hoyt buying a rifle and a bag of candy.

"Well, hello there, Hoyt." He greeted him as he walked in. "How are you today?"

"I'm doin' real good, Marshal." Asher smiled at him as he laid money on the counter for his purchases. "You?"

"Oh, I'm fine." Matt answered. "You, uh, have a sweet tooth?" He nodded at the bag of candy.

Hoyt looked down at his purchase and then shook his head, a happy grin on his face. "Nope. This here's for Miss Kitty. I wanted her to have something and I figure everybody likes candy."

"Oh." Matt answered. "Uh, Hoyt, can I have a word with you? About Miss Kitty, I mean?"

"What about her?" Hoyt asked, a sudden look of panic crossing his face. "She's alright, ain't she. I mean, I ain't been gone that long. If something happened while I was gone…"

"Hoyt, calm down, will ya?" Matt waved his hands. "Kitty's fine. I just saw her myself a few minutes ago."

"Oh," Hoyt breathed a little easier. "Well, good. But then what'cha want to talk to me about?"

Matt noticed Jonas' intently listening to every word and decided right there was not the place to talk. "Well, uh, why don't we go down to my office and talk, Hoyt. We can sit down and have ourselves a cup of coffee, there."

"I don't know." Hoyt hesitated. "I done been gone for a spell now and I…"

"Hoyt, I promise you, Miss Kitty is just fine. Sam's looking out for her and as soon as we get to my office, I'll send Chester over there to help him keep guard. Now, how would that be?"

"Who's Chester?" Hoyt asked suspiciously.

"He's my assistant." Matt answered. "Trust me she'll be fine with him and Sam while we talk."

"Well," Hoyt hesitated a while longer before finally nodding in agreement. "Aright then. But I ain't gonna stay long. That Sam's an awful nice feller but he didn't do too good a protecting her the other night and I don't know this Chester feller at all."

Matt reached over and took him gingerly by the arm. "Well, don't you worry about it. Chester's a good man and he'll make sure that if anyone does get past Sam, they won't get past him. I promise you."

Hoyt grabbed his change from Jonas, his candy and his gun and nodded towards Matt. "Alright then, Marshal. Let's go."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**K H 5**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Matt could count on one hand the number of times he'd had to look up at anyone not standing on a platform of some kind. But as he walked alongside Hoyt Asher, that was exactly what he had to do. "Hoyt? About how tall are you?" He asked curiously.

"I'm 6 foot 10." Hoyt answered, neither proudly or regretfully. "And in case you're a wonderin' I weigh somewhere's around 300." Hoyt stopped on the boardwalk and turned to face Matt. "If'n ya think I cain't defend myself without this here gun, you're wrong, Marshal. I can. I jes noticed these folks round here respect a gun quicker'n they respect size."

"Well, that may be." Matt agreed. "But a man's size doesn't kill as easy as his gun."

Hoyt turned and started walking again, thinking about what the Marshal had said. "Could be." He finally conceded.

When they reached the jail, Matt led the way in, finding Chester laying on a bunk, his nose stuck in a dime novel. "Chester?" Matt called when they walked in.

"Uh, yeah." Chester mumbled, turning another page.

"Chester!" Matt raised his voice. "I need you to do something."

Chester recognized the tone and instantly jumped from the cot. "Oh, uh, hello, Mr. Dillon. You said you want me for something?"

Matt saw the book, Chester was trying to hide behind his back, but for the sake of the man next to him, kept quiet about it. "Yeah, Chester. I want you to go over to the Long Branch and keep an eye on Kitty. Take a shotgun with you."

"Miss Kitty?" Chester looked perplexed. "Is something wrong? I mean is there somebody a botherin' her?"

"No, Chester. But there might be. Now go on and get over there." Matt shook his head and then looked over at Hoyt. "Have a seat Hoyt. Would you like a cup of coffee?"

Chester peered curiously at the giant of man that had come in with his boss. It hadn't escaped his notice that Mr. Dillon hadn't introduced them. "Well, alright." He said, heading for the gun rack, and casting glances at the stranger.

Matt knew he wanted to know about Hoyt but right then he wasn't up to introductions or anything else other than making it clear to Hoyt that Kitty didn't need him to protect her.

Chester grabbed the shot gun and a few cartridges before looking once again at the big man that had come in. "Uh, it was nice to meet ya." He nodded at the man whose name he still didn't know.

"You too." Hoyt nodded amiably.

Chester took another look at Matt but could tell he wasn't about to tell him anything. "Well, I guess, I'll be a going then."

Matt's reply was to hold the door open for him.

Sighing in irritation, Chester left and closed the door behind him, looking in the windows as he passed.

Matt waited until he was out of sight before turning back to Hoyt. "Coffee?" He asked for a second time.

"Nope." Hoyt answered with a short shake of his shaggy head. "I'll get me something to drink over to the Long Branch."

"Uh, huh." Matt licked his dry lips, trying to figure out how to say what he needed to. Pouring himself a cup of coffee, he walked over to his desk, and sat down heavily in his chair, seeing the expectant expression on Hoyt's freshly shaved face. "Hoyt," He finally said. "You seem to care a great deal for Miss Kitty. I mean you're certainly being very protective of her."

Hoyt nodded. "Yep, she's a right pretty woman. Nice too. I mean the way she defended me the way she done last night and she didn't even know me. She's something special."

"Well, I agree with you on that." Matt briefly smiled. "But what I'm getting at is, you seem to think that it's your job or something to stand guard over her."

Hoyt cocked his head curiously at Matt. "Job? Hmmm. Well, I never thought about it like that, but I reckon ya could look at it like that. Ya see, last night, that there little lady stood down a man on my behalf. She actually was gonna shoot him for me. I ain't never had no one willing to do that for me my whole life. No one. I jes figure I owe it to her to kinda look after her."

"Well, yeah," Matt sighed. He realized he wasn't really getting through to the man. "Kitty defended you, but it wasn't only you. She was defending herself as well, you know. And besides, the way she tells it, you defended her first so you're kinda even that way. You don't owe her anything and you don't have to be there all day to watch over her."

Hoyt's eyes narrowed as he listened to Matt. "Are you saying I cain't watch over her?"

Despite his size, badge and authority, Matt swallowed hard at the look of the man. "Well, no, not exactly. I'm just saying you need to give her some room. Quit crowding her. She is not your responsibility or..." He stopped. He started to say she wasn't Hoyt's woman, but he didn't want to go there.

Hoyt possitively glared at Matt. "She ain't told me I was crowding her. She ain't said not a word about that. And till she does, I ain't listenin' to you."

Matt took a deep breath. He really wasn't making much an impression on the man and he doubted anything else he said would make much difference. Time to call in reinforcement. "Well, maybe you ought to talk to Kitty about this, then. Ask her if she wants you to be her bodyguard and if she's comfortable with you being around all the time. I mean, not all ladies like that sort of thing."

Hoyt looked down as he considered the Marshal's statement. For several seconds he said nothing, then finally, pursing his lips, he got to his feet. "I'll go talk to her now." He said as he started for the door. But he paused before opening it and turned back to Matt. "If'n she says I'm to leave her alone, then I'll do it. But not you, nor anyone else in this here town is gonna keep me from protectin' her when it's needed. You understand?"

Matt wearily nodded. "Yeah, I understand. But, Hoyt, there's something I want you to understand. Whatever she tells you, goes, alright? If she says to leave her alone then you need to do just that. If you don't, I'll have to arrest you for harassment. And just because you're bigger than me, don't think I can't. You understand?"

Hoyt nodded as he opened the door and stepped out. "I understand, Marshal." He answered.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**K H 6**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Get out of here, right now!" Kitty's voice could be heard down the boardwalk as she stood, one hand on her blue satin covered hip and the other pointed ridgidly at the doors, ordering the drunk out of her barroom.

"But I ain't done nothing." The disheveled and obviously inebriated man protested as he swayed a little on his feet. "He's the one that done it." He pointed a grimy finger at the plaid shirted cowboy leaning insolently against the bar. "He took my girl!"

"I don't care what he did. You heard me." Kitty practically growled. "Now, I want you out of here."

"You heard the lady." A deep voice sounded from the doorway.

All heads swiveled to see Hoyt standing just inside with a scowl on his face, rifle in the crook of his arm. The drunken cowboy, who only moments before was willing to fight anyone, suddenly sobered with little fight left in him when he saw the size of the man who'd entered. He didn't even notice the gun Hoyt carried.

"Um, uh, oh, yeah." He instantly whipped his stained hat off of his dirty head and bowed to Kitty. "Sorry. Sorry, Miss Kitty. I, uh, I'll be going now." He practically ran from the saloon, not stopping until he was far away from the Long Branch.

Hoyt looked around the bar room, his gaze settling on Chester who was leaning against the bar with a beer and pretzels in front of him, clearly enjoying the show. Marching over to where the jailer stood, Hoyt easily hoisted him in the air by his shirt and brought him up to his face, Chester's feet dangling in the air. "I thought you was supposed to protect her." He hissed at the frightened young man.

Kitty instantly ran to his side and grabbed his arm. "Hoyt! Put him down. Put him down, I said."

Suddenly, Hoyt released his grip and Chester fell straight down, his head barely missing the edge of the bar.

With a glare in Hoyt's direction, Kitty knelt down beside Chester trying to help him up. "Chester? You alright? Huh? You okay?"

Chester shook his head to clear it and silently took stock of himself before finally nodding and getting to his feet, with no little assistance from Kitty. "I'm… I'm alright, Miss Kitty." He brushed his shirt sleeve and looked over at the man who'd picked him up and dropped him without saying anything. He didn't want that to happen again.

But Kitty wasn't quite so timid. "What did you think you were doing?" She rounded on her hapless would-be guardian. "Why did you do that? You could have hurt him, don't you know that? He didn't do anything."

Silently, Hoyt stood stock still under her assault, saying nothing in his own defense. His face devoid of emotion, he merely watched the furious red head as she railed against him for what he had done.

Chester, as well as the rest of the bar's patrons, stood silently by, watching the irate saloon owner and the quite giant to see what would happen.

Suddenly, the doors swung open and Matt walked in. "What's going on in here?" He asked, sensing the tension in the room.

Kitty glanced at Matt. "In a minute, Cowboy." She turned her focus back on Hoyt. But first, she had to force herself to calm down; realizing that Chester wasn't hurt and Hoyt had only moments before tried to help her.

"Hoyt." She took a deep breath, her tone softer. "Look, I'm sorry, but Chester didn't do anything wrong. The man that did is gone, thanks to you. When you did what you did to Chester, it scared me. He's a friend of mine and I don't want to see him hurt."

"Hurt?" Matt spoke up, looking over at Chester.

"I'm alright, Mr. Dillon." Chester hastily reassured him.

"Yes, he is." Kitty agreed. "But he could've been injured." She looked one more time at Hoyt. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Hoyt finally broke free of his silence and his rigid posture, looking first at Kitty and then over at Chester. "You hurt bad?" He asked.

"Uh, no." Chester answered not sure if the man was asking out of concern or the desire to do more to him.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Matt broke in, feeling distinctly out in the cold on this one.

Hoyt looked over at Matt then once again to Kitty. "He was sent here to protect you and he didn't do it. He was wrong in that."

"Protect me?" Kitty's brow rose to her hairline as she glanced over to where Matt and Chester still stood. "From what?"

"Uh, Kitty…" Matt spoke up. But Hoyt interrupted him.

"You're in a dangerous place, Miss Kitty." Hoyt answered seriously. "I've only been here two days and you already could've been hurt bad three times over. I just cain't stand by and watch it happen. It's obvious this here little feller ain't up to taking care of ya. And the Marshal here cain't neither. He's done been late to getting here every time."

Kitty was a little taken aback but quickly regained her composure. "Uh, now, look, Hoyt. It's not that I'm not grateful and all but you don't have to guard me nor does Chester or the Marshal. It's not anyone's job to guard me. I'm not in any more danger now than at any other time."

"What about that there feller yesterday mornin' or last night?" Hoyt pointed out to her. "And that feller there just a minute ago?"

Matt finally decided it was time he stepped in again, seeing Kitty wasn't particularly convincing the man either. "Hoyt, what the lady means is she can take care of herself. She doesn't need you hanging around here and threatening anyone that looks in her direction."

Hoyt's eyes never left Kitty. "That what you're saying? You don't want me around here?"

"Hoyt." Kitty shook her head. She didn't want to anger the man and she didn't want him to misunderstand. "That's not what he meant or what I mean. I just don't want you thinking you have to protect me. Honestly. You can come here anytime you want. But I want you to realize that like the Marshal said, I can take care of myself. I don't need a guard."

Hoyt's deadly serious face finally broke out into a grin. "Ya mean I can stay?"

"Well, sure." Kitty said, feeling like somehow she won the battle but lost the war. "Just remember, you're here as a customer and a friend, not as my protector."

"Yes, Ma'am." Hoyt nodded as he finally looked over to Matt. "Marshal, buy you a beer? How about you little feller?" He hooked a finger at Chester.

Matt just shook his head but Chester gave a strangled cry. "Uh, oh, no! No, I don't want no beer." Chester gave Matt a panicked look. "Mr. Dillon, I think I'll just go on back over to the office. Miss Kitty." He hurriedly tipped his hat to her as he made good his hasty escape.

As Hoyt, leaned over the bar with his beer, Matt gently took Kitty by the arm and led her out of Hoyt's earshot. "You think he's going to abide by that?"

Kitty gave him an amused look. "You mean, do I think my back stairs will be clear tonight?"

"Well, yeah." Matt admitted.

"Oh, I think so." Kitty answered with a smirk. "That is unless you're late."

Matt shook his head. "Don't worry. I plan on being right on time tonight."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**K H 7**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning, before dawn, Kitty rolled over in bed and returned to sleep while Matt slipped down the staircase of the Long Branch and cautiously made his way down the alley and onto Front Street. He'd encountered no problems and more importantly, no one, on his way up the night before and he was beginning to believe that Hoyt had abdicated his self-appointed position as Kitty's guardian.

Although, in an odd sort of way, it was comforting to Matt, to know that someone was protecting Kitty when he couldn't be there, it still rankled him a little, that her protector had been keeping him away as well. He had crept to the back of the saloon last night, prepared to do battle, should Hoyt appear again. But thankfully, he'd been nowhere in sight.

Of course, Matt didn't know that Hoyt had been there never the less. He'd stayed in the shadows and made sure to stay completely hidden, but he'd seen the US Marshal climb the stairs to the top and he'd witnessed Miss Kitty opening the door and ushering him in.

Miss Kitty had said she didn't need no guard and that she could take care of herself, but Hoyt wasn't quite so sure. Watching the Marshal, come and go and seeing the kiss, Miss Kitty had bestowed on him when she'd opened the door to him the night before, Hoyt figured maybe he didn't have to guard her against the law man. But that didn't mean there weren't others out there she needed protecting from. And he was bound and determined to do so, whether she liked it or not.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Later that morning, Kitty finally made her way downstairs just as Sam was pulling the last of the chairs off of the tables. Looking around, she noted that Hoyt was nowhere to be seen, and grinned, pleased. It wasn't that she didn't like the man or appreciate his concern, but she didn't feel she needed it. She was home, and Matt was in town. She was perfectly safe.

"Good morning, Miss Kitty." Sam greeted her. "Coffee's on the bar."

"Good morning, Sam, and thank you." She nodded as she headed in that direction. "How'd we do furniture wise, last night?" She asked as she poured herself a cup of steaming black liquid and glanced around the room.

"Not too bad," Sam grinned at her. "Only one broken chair. I've already set it out back to be taken and fixed."

Kitty returned the grin. "Good. Maybe, if we do that again for the next few nights, we can make a profit around here."

Sam started to reply when the doors swung open and Doc made his way in. "Kitty. Sam."

"Good morning, Doc." Sam returned.

"Morning, Doc." Kitty greeted him. "How are you this morning?"

"Tired." Doc took a scrub of his mustache. "I didn't get in until around midnight last night and I've got to ride out to Codge Collier's place this morning and check on his leg. You know he fell out of the hay loft last week and broke it."

Kitty nodded. "Yeah, I remember you telling me about it. When is he going to learn he shouldn't be up there?"

Doc shook his head. "Never." He answered as he sat his bag down and nodded when she gestured to the coffee.

Kitty chuckled. "Well, he keeps you busy anyway."

Doc nodded. "Yeah, him and all the other knuckleheads in and around this town. Which brings me to why I'm here. I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Well, sure, if I can." Kitty answered. "What do you need?"

Doc took a sip of the coffee she handed him before replying. "Thanks." He nodded then continued. "Well, after I leave Codge's place, I've got a couple of other people I need to check on. But I have a patient here in town I'd really like someone to just look in on. You know that nice young couple, moved into that house just at the south edge of town, the Singletons?"

Kitty thought for a moment and nodded. "Well, I don't actually know them, but I know who you're talking about."

"Well, good." Doc said. "Because I was wondering if you'd go over there sometime today and just check on Mrs. Singleton. She's expecting, you know, and that baby's due just about any day. I wanted to get over there myself but I'm afraid I might not make it back before real late. Would you do that for me?"

"Alright." Kitty shrugged. "I don't mind as long as she doesn't."

"Thanks, Kitty." Doc smiled gratefully as he sat his cup down and grabbed his bag. "Thanks a lot."

"No problem, Doc." Kitty smiled at him as he turned and shuffled out of the saloon. Looking at Sam she shook her head in some amusement. "Sam, I guess, Doctor Russell will be out sometime this afternoon checking on patients."

Sam chuckled. "Yes, Ma'am."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**K H 8**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Amos Matters sat quietly in the shade of the large oak tree, south of town, enjoying the bottle in his hand and the weather. Both were mighty fine, as he saw it. The only thing that might make it better was a woman. But they, it seemed, were in short supply as least as far as his empty pockets and non-existent charm were concerned.

Idly, his mind went back to the red head, he'd seen his first night in town. She sure was a looker. A man could go to heaven and back a lying with her. But she didn't seem to want his attentions.

As Amos lazily leaned against the tree and took another pull from his bottle, he examined that little scene in the Long Branch and the more he thought about it, the angrier he became. He remembered her jerking her arm from his grasp and the angry glare she'd cast in his direction as though he was beneath her.

That memory stung more than most. Amos wasn't completely insane. He knew there were lots better looking men out there, lots of men with more money or charm. But he considered himself to be above quite a few others out there. Others like the big man in the homespun clothes who'd jumped to her defense. Amos knew he was better than him. In fact Amos thought quite highly of himself and he figured most women would be glad to have a man like him pay them court.

And yet the red headed saloon woman chose that ragtag no-account over him.

That thought worked its way down through him, making him almost shiver with the irritation of it. How dare she? Who did she think she was? She was a saloon trash to his way of thinking. She should've been grateful he wanted to spend time with her at all.

For a full minute or two, Amos thought seriously of getting himself up and marching back to that saloon and teaching that woman her place and what a real man was. But his thoughts turned to the other big man in the saloon that night. The Marshal. He knew if he went back into that saloon, he'd be tossed back out on his ear or worse by the man who wore that badge. He surely didn't want that. He'd spent more than his share of time in jail, and didn't want anymore.

Settling back once again, Amos lifted the bottle to his lips just as the woman he'd been thinking of, came walking by. He couldn't believe his luck. Looking around, Amos noted that no one seemed to be near and it was obvious, by the way she walked, that woman hadn't seen him or felt any threat to herself at all.

"That's her first mistake." He thought gleefully as he unsteadily got to his feet and pulled his gun. "I'm gonna have me some of that." He whispered to himself as he slipped behind the large oak and waited for her to come nearer.

Kitty, who seldom felt fear of any kind as she moved about Dodge City, suddenly felt just that emotion as she approached the large old oak on the outskirts of town. Coming to a complete stop, she looked all the way around her but saw nothing. "I must be losing it. Hoyt must've gotten to me." She muttered as she shook her head at herself.

Still, the feeling remained and Kitty took the next few steps very cautiously. But the further she went, the more foolish she felt as she still saw or heard nothing. Thinking she really must be imagining things, Kitty had just passed the large oak when a hand snaked out and grabbed her arm, yanking her backwards into the hard and smelly chest of Amos Matters.

"Let go of me." Kitty cried, but Amos ignored her.

With a grin, he pushed her up against the oak tree and pressed his mouth against hers. "We're gonna have that fun now, sweetness." He said as his mouth moved from her lips to her neck.

Kitty couldn't get her leg up high enough to knee him, but she was able to raise her foot just enough to slam her heel into his shin and then push him away as she gathered her skirts to run. But he recovered quickly, too quickly. Amos was drunk but even so, he wasn't slow.

Before she could take two steps he had his gun out and pointed in her direction. "Un, huh, Red." He cocked his pistol. "You take one more step and I'll shoot ya."

Kitty stopped and took a ragged breath. "You shoot and you'll have half the town down here." She warned.

Amos chuckled. "Maybe. But you'll be dead and I'll be gone." When Kitty didn't reply, he started back towards her. "Now," he laughed again. "I'm gonna teach ya how to treat a man."

But no sooner did the words leave his mouth than a blur came out of nowhere and Hoyt appeared, tackling him from behind, causing him to fall forward and his gun to go off. Hoyt paid no attention to that as he grabbed the man by the shirt and spun him around to meet his fist.

Thrice, and then once again, Hoyt smashed his fist into Amos' face. Pulling his arm back he was preparing to hit him again when he heard his name being called.

"Hoyt, stop, please. You'll kill him." Kitty begged as she grasped her side and sat down heavily on the ground.

"I mean to." Hoyt answered without looking up but Kitty called again and something in the tone of her voice made him look over at her.

"Hoyt, please." She moaned. "I… I need help… Hoyt. Please, I…" Kitty gave him a pleading look before the light went out of her eyes and she fell over onto the ground.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**K H 9 **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Never in Hoyt's whole existence had he been so stunned, and felt so helpless, as he did when he dropped the man in his hands and rushed over to Kitty. Gently as he could, he rolled her onto her back and saw the spreading stain of red on her chest and side. The bullet had torn a large hole in her upper right side and her life's blood was running out rapidly.

"Miss Kitty?" He mournfully called her name. Kitty didn't respond. She couldn't respond. She had lost her battle for consciousness. Hoyt studied her small, bloodied form for a moment, grateful he could still see the slight rise and fall of her chest but uncertain as to what to do.

She was hurt bad and she needed help. But he didn't trust those people in town. The lawman, the little fella that tagged along behind him, as well as her bartender, had all failed her when she needed them. One of them should've been with her. One of them should've walked with her.

But they hadn't.

Ruefully, he realized he almost hadn't. If he hadn't of seen her walking down this way, she might not've had anyone to try and save her. Shaking his head, he realized she still might not. Not if he didn't get her someplace safe, anyway.

Looking around, Hoyt decided that he'd take her to the shack he'd found yesterday while out roaming around. She could rest there and he could maybe put a bandage on her wound or something. He certainly couldn't leave her there and he wasn't taking her back to the people who'd abandoned her. Picking her up, he turned and headed to the west end of town.

"Don't you worry none, Miss Kitty." He told the unconscious woman in his arms. "I'll keep ya safe."

Back in town, Doc steered his buggy down Front Street and parked in front of the Long Branch. His calls hadn't taken near the amount of time he thought and he decided to spare Kitty the trip to the Singleton's and make it himself. Hopping out, he stepped into the saloon and headed to the bar. "Sam? Kitty around?"

Sam shook his head. "No, Doc, sorry. She left about an hour or so ago to walk down to the Singleton's, like you asked her to."

Doc took an irritated scrub of his mustache, wishing he could've gotten back sooner so she wouldn't have had to walk out there. Although the Singleton's only lived about a mile from the Long Branch, it was a warm day and Doc felt guilty of putting her to the trouble. "Well," he tugged at an ear. "It's my fault she had to go out that far, I guess I'll go on and see if I can give her a ride back. See ya later, Sam." He tipped his hat and turned for the door.

"Bye, Doc." Sam returned; grateful Miss Kitty wouldn't have to walk back in the heat.

Quickly as he could, Doc hurried into his buggy and steered it around, heading south. He was almost there, when he spotted a man lying on the ground by the roadside.

"Whoa." He pulled his horse to a stop and hastily got out. 'Mister?" Doc knelt down beside the man and turned him over but he could tell, without too much examination, the man was dead. Beaten to death, it looked like. Doc glanced around him for any clue as to who the man was or what had happened, when suddenly, his heart stilled and a soft gasp left his lips.

Lying just under a nearby tree, were three items that sent a cold wave of terror through him. An almost empty bottle of whiskey, a parasol, like the one Kitty usually carried on days like today, and a reticule, also like Kitty's. Swallowing hard, Doc picked up the reticule with shaky hands and carefully opened it.

He found a few dollars and a derringer and a broach.

The same broach, Doc had seen Kitty wear many times until the catch broke last week and she'd placed it in her handbag until she could get it repaired. On the ground, near where the purse and parasol rested, was a large patch of red sticky fluid. Doc recognized it as blood and looking back at the dead man, he was sure it wasn't his.

Doc stood quickly and searched the area around him. Nothing. No sign of Kitty, although there were foot prints of a large man heading west.

Temporarily forgetting the dead man, Doc ran back to his buggy and hurriedly climbed in and turned it around. He had to find Matt.

Now.

**(*(*(*(*(*)*)*)*)*)**

Kitty came to in a world of misery, a solid presence at her side. Wherever she was, it was dark and her unfocused eyes could see little but the large form beside her. "Matt?" She whispered, assuming it was he who sat keeping guard over her.

"Ssshh. Miss Kitty." A deep voice, not belonging to Matt, answered. "Ya been hurt. But ya ain't gonna be hurt no more. You just lay there real quiet like and it'll be alright."

"Hoyt?" Kitty recognized the voice but couldn't understand why he was there and not Matt.

"Yes'm." Came the reply.

"Where's… Matt?" She managed. "Doc?"

"They ain't here." A hard edge lined his voice and hurt as she was, Kitty heard it.

"Why?" She asked. "Hoyt…" She tried to rise but a sharp pain creased her side and she gasped lying back instantly. "Please…" She tried but the effort was too much and the darkness reclaimed her.

"Don't you worry." Hoyt said softly. "They won't get ya."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**K H 10**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Matt silently stood near the large oak tree and tried to quell the panic rising in him at the sight of Kitty's belongings lying next to so much blood. And the dead man who lay nearby. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be. He refused to even allow his frightened mind to go there. She wasn't…

"Mr. Dillon." Chester's plaintive voice cut into his thoughts. "Mr. Dillon?"

"What?" Matt practically snapped at him.

Chester blanched slightly at his boss' tone. "Well, uh, are we gonna foller them tracks?"

Matt nodded. "You bet I am." His voice was laced with steel which covered over the fear that was trying to work its way through him.

Chester failed to catch the fact that Matt did not include him in that statement and when Matt straightened up, he started off after him. But Doc, who'd shown Matt out there, grabbed Chester's arm.

"Uh, Chester. I think maybe you oughta go into town and get a wagon and come back out here for this fella." He nodded toward the deceased cowboy.

"Well, he can wait, Doc. We gotta…"

"Chester." Doc's voice was hard and his grip tighter. "Go to town and get a wagon and some men and come back out here for this man. Now."

Chester looked at Doc's stern expression and then the back of Matt Dillon who'd already put some distance between them as he led his horse and followed the large, deep set footprints and the occasional drop of blood on the ground. "Yeah, alright." He mumbled. He understood now. Mr. Dillon wanted to do this alone.

As Chester mounted his horse, Doc climbed into his buggy and turned it west. "Well, where you a goin'?"

"When he finds her," Doc scrubbed his mustache, "somebody's going to need a doctor."

**(*(*(*(*)*)*)*)**

Matt Dillon had long legs and a long stride so it didn't take much time for him to follow the tracks and find the place they led to. Standing dispiritedly by itself on the flat prairie with little around save one lone scrub oak and tumbleweeds, Matt found the decripit little building, the tracks led to. If he had any doubts, the heavy drops of blood, on the ground outside, took them away.

Doc arrived just then, but Matt held up his hand to warn him to stay put until he checked it out. Pulling his gun, Matt cautiously approached the door which swung open before he could get much closer.

"Go away, Marshal." Hoyt stood in the doorway, his rifle in his hands. "Ya ain't wanted here. Ya had yer chance to protect her and ya didn't do it, so you can leave now. She don't need ya no more. She don't need nothing no more."

Matt's blood almost literally froze in his veins at those words. "Hoyt, is she alive?" He braced himself for an answer he didn't want. But relief flooded him when Hoyt answered.

"She's alive, no thanks to you and that skinny feller who trails after ya. You didn't protect her and she got shot. It's your fault she's hurt but I ain't gonna let her get hurt no more."

Alive.

The most beautiful word Matt thought he'd ever heard.

But Hoyt had said she was hurt. And the copious amount of blood he'd seen proved she'd been hurt bad. Holstering his gun, he took a step closer.

"Let me have her, Hoyt. Doc's here and I know he can save her. But you've gotta let me have her. Please." Matt couldn't help the pleading note of his voice because he was pleading. He was literally begging for Kitty's life.

He briefly thought about pulling his gun again but he knew in a gunfight bullets flew everywhere and Doc and maybe Kitty could be hit. All he had to work with was the man's obvious affection for the wounded woman.

"Hoyt, please." He begged. "I know you care about her. I do too and I don't want her to die. Now, Doc Adams is here to take care of her. Please give her a chance to live."

For what seemed like hours to the worried lawman, Hoyt stared unblinking at the lawman. His head warred with his heart. He didn't want her to die, he really didn't. For the first time in a long time, Hoyt Asher had found goodness in this woman that he'd not met anywhere else since he was a child. Hoyt would give just about anything to keep her alive.

Still, he was determined not to let anyone else around this town near her as they hadn't been nearly as concerned with her safety as they should've been. Not even the lawman, who now stood in front of him, begging him for her.

"Hoyt, please." Matt pleaded again. "If there's any chance, any chance at all, don't you think she deserves it?"

Hoyt considered Matt's words. He really didn't want her to die. He really didn't. Finally he looked back at Matt. "I'll let the sawbones in, only." He finally lowered the rifle.

Matt wanted more than anything right then to go in and forcibly take Kitty out of there, to cradle her to his own chest, whispering reassurances whether she heard them or not. But he knew Hoyt would not relinquish her and right then, all that was important, was getting Kitty help. "Doc." Matt called.

Doc hastily jumped from his buggy, grabbed his bag and practically ran into the shack, afraid the giant in the doorway might change his mind if he hesitated. He found Kitty lying on a dirty cot, unconscious, a bloody rag pressed her side. "Oh, dear God." He whispered in anguish.

Outside, Matt took a step to follow Doc inside, but instantly Hoyt's rifle came back up. "I said the doc only." He stood rigid and Matt decided not to press the matter. Enough precious blood had already been spilled. Besides he had some questions for Hoyt Asher.

"You kill that man we found?" He asked.

Hoyt shrugged. "If he's dead, then I guess I did. He was trying to hurt Miss Kitty, trying to shame her. I stopped him."

"How'd she get hurt?" Matt strained to keep his voice even.

"That man had his gun out and when I went to clobber him, it went off and she got hit." Hoyt's voice was calm and unemotional as he related the events.

Matt nodded. "How'd you know where she was or that she even needed help?"

"I was a heading to the Long Branch and saw her heading off south so I took off after her. Ain't none of you all was with her neither. None of ya. She shoulda had one a ya with her." His voice was growing angrier and Matt sought to calm him down. One man dead and Kitty wounded was enough.

"You're right." He agreed. "One of us probably should've been with her. But I'm glad that since we weren't, you were. I want to thank you for that Hoyt. I mean that."

"I don't need no thanks from you." Hoyt snapped at him. "I don't need nothing from you and as soon as Miss Kitty is well, I'm gonna see to it, she don't need nothing from you, neither. I'll take her out a here and none a ya can get her hurt again."

"No, you won't." Doc spoke from behind him. "You won't be taking her anywhere, ever."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**K H 11**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"No, you won't." Doc spoke from behind him. "You won't be taking her anywhere, ever."

Matt swallowed hard as he noted Doc's words and saw the look in his face. "Doc? She's… she's not…?" Matt paled at the thought.

Hoyt turned back towards Doc, his eyes shifting from the physician to the interior of the hovel he'd brought Kitty to. "She dead?"

Doc, realizing how it sounded, furiously shook his head. "No, no. She's not… well, she's hurt and she's hurt bad but she's not…" He stopped again. Those words hurt too much to even think on. "Look, Matt. We've got to get her back to town. I'm going to have to operate on her and I can't do it here, even if I had my equipment. As filthy as this place is, she'd die from infection."

Matt gave Hoyt no further thought as he started for the shack. He was going to take Kitty out of there no matter who liked it or didn't.

But Hoyt remained where he was, gun up and still unwilling to let Kitty go. "You stay there." Hoyt ordered. "I done told ya. You ain't touching her. I ain't gonna let you touch her."

Matt paused for a moment and glared up at Hoyt. He'd put up with enough. Hoyt's size, and the gun he bore, no longer held sway as the furious lawman curled his right hand into a fist and launched himself at Hoyt.

Hoyt, who'd not expected it and wasn't used to being bested, went down like a sack of potatoes.

Matt snatched the rifle from the senseless man's grip and shoved it at Doc. "Take care of this. He moves; shoot him."

Without a second glance, Matt went on into the hovel and over to where Kitty lay on the cot. She was still unconscious and barely breathing. "Hang on, Honey." He whispered as he gathered her into his arms. "I've got you. You're going to be alright."

Swiftly as he could, Matt carried Kitty from the building and out to Doc's buggy, laying her gently in the seat. If Kitty was aware of the transfer, she gave no indication of it.

Handing Matt back the rifle, Doc pulled a blanket from under his seat and carefully covered her over than climbed into the buggy beside her. "See ya in town." He said, as he snapped the reins and got the carriage moving.

Matt spared one glance in Hoyt's direction before grabbing his horse's reins and quickly mounting up. He wasn't worried about Hoyt getting away. He knew he wouldn't. Matt was certain that as soon as Hoyt came to, he'd be on his way to Dodge. And that was just fine with Matt, because when he did, he'd find himself locked away in a cell for as long as Matt could put him there, if he let him live at all.

When Doc arrived at his office, he hadn't been able to move before Matt was there, reaching in for Kitty. "Take her on up." Doc instructed needlessly as Matt had already lifted her up and was hastening towards the stairs. Once he reached the top, he waited impatiently for Doc to arrive and open the door, praying furiously for the women in his arms.

Doc took no time in ascending the stairs and opening the door. He too was sending urgent pleas skyward.

Once Matt laid Kitty down on the table, Doc took his arm. "Matt, go on. Go take care of that dead man or Hoyt or whatever, but go. You can't do her any good here."

But Matt shook his head. "Un huh. Nothing needs to be done right now that can't wait. I'm staying."

Doc shook his head. "That's where you're wrong, Matt. This needs to be done, I need to take care of her and you're in the way, so go. Get out of here. I'll send for you as soon as… I'll send for you."

Matt stood stone like for several long moments, looking first to Kitty and then to Doc as he went about gathering what he needed. Finally taking a deep breath, he nodded and backed towards the door. "I'll be at the jail."

Doc nodded but saved his reply as he began to tend to his patient. Right then, he had no more words.

Two hours later, Matt paced restlessly in the small jail office, hands in his back pockets, thoughts far away.

"Ya should'a protected her." Hoyt had told him. "Ya should'a gone with her." Those words echoed in his head.

Kitty Russell was an intelligent, brave and strong woman who'd taken care of herself and others for many years. Many times, in their relationship, she'd had to been strong enough for the both of them. And she had saved him several times as well.

But as he stood and paced, it ran around Matt's head that, this time, she'd not been able to take care of herself. This time she'd needed someone to take care of her and he hadn't been there to do so. The thought was driving him crazy.

"Mr. Dillon?" Chester came in, hanging his hat on the peg by the door. "Ya hear anything yet?"

Matt shook his head, raking a hand through his hair. "No."

Chester nodded. "Well, maybe that's good. I mean maybe…"

Matt turned his back on his assistant and headed to the door. He'd had enough waiting. "Maybe," he said as he grabbed his hat, "it's time I went to see for myself."

But no sooner did he reach for the door, then it opened, and a boy came in. "Marshal Dillon?"

Matt nodded. "I am."

"Doc sent me." The child proclaimed. "He said you'd better come over to his office, quick."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**K H 12**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Matt's heart raced and his blood was cold in his veins as he imagined what that could mean. Giving neither the child nor Chester a second thought, Matt raced from the office and down the street to Doc's office. He found Doc, standing outside on the stoop, pounding on his door.

"Hoyt, let me in there. I have to check on her. Please." Doc yelled, recieving no reply.

"Doc?" Matt yelled as he climbed the stairs. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, thank God, Matt." Doc took a deep grateful breath. "Hoyt's in there. He came in just as I was finishing up with Kitty and kicked me out of there. Said it was up to him to take care of her from now on. Matt, that girls hurt awful bad. I need to stay with her for at least the first twenty four hours. But he won't let me in."

"Stand back, Doc." Matt gritted his teeth. "He'll let me in."

As Doc took several steps down from the landing, Matt pulled his gun and then leaned back against the railing. Raising his right leg, he kicked with all his strength, sending the door flying backwards.

Hearing the noise at the door, Hoyt raised his rifle and fired, giving no thought to who was on the other side. He was bound and determined that no one would ever touch Miss Kitty again.

But Matt had been ready for him and as soon as kicked the door, he'd hurdled to the side, barely escaping the bullet that had zinged past him and embedded itself into the railing of the stairs. Matt gave Hoyt no further chances, jumping back into the doorway he fired, bringing the big man down before he could raise his rifle a second time.

"Doc." Matt called as he rushed to Hoyt's side and grabbed the rifle from his hands. "Get in here."

Doc wasted no time in coming back in, heading straight to Kitty's side, despite the wounded man on the floor. Quickly as he could, he began to check her vitals.

"She alright?" Matt asked without looking. His eye and his gun were trained on the giant laying on the floor at his feet, a hole in his chest.

Doc nodded. "Yeah, no change, Matt." Doc answered. Turning, he looked down at Hoyt. "He dead?"

Matt shook his head. "Nope. But you're not going to treat him until I get someone up here to help me get him down to the jail first. I should've done that already but…"

"You keep an eye on him." Doc patted Matt on the arm. "I'll get some help up here. I think you're right about a jail cell."

Three hours later, Doc wearily walked from the cell area into the jail office. He was tired and his back was killing him but he ignored his own personal discomfort as he pulled his jacket back on and reached for his hat. He'd left Ma Smalley sitting with Kitty and he wanted to get back over there, relieve her and check on his patient.

"He going to live?" Matt asked, from the chair behind his desk. He didn't really care at this point but he felt compelled to ask for his job's sake, if nothing else.

Doc nodded. "He'll live. Any other man would be stone cold dead, but he's not."

"Good." Matt grunted. "Then I get the pleasure of seeing him hang."

Doc frowned. "Hang? He didn't kill Kitty, Matt. From what he said, he didn't even hurt her. That cowboy that we found dead was the one that shot her."

"Yeah, that's what he said, Doc." Matt nodded. "But for right now, all we have is his word for it. Now, I think he's too simple to lie about it but I want to wait until I can talk to Kitty to verify his story. Besides, by trying to keep you and me away from her, he come near to killing her."

"Well," Doc took a scrub of his mustache. "If she goes along with his story then you'd have to let him go. You can't hang him for trying to protect Kitty."

"Yes, I can." Matt said simply, crossing his arms at his chest. "By his own admission he beat that cowboy to death. With his size and strength, that man never had a chance. Now unless he or Kitty can tell me something to mitigate that, then he'll be tried for murder. And I have no doubt he'll hang."

Doc studied Matt for several seconds. He knew him better than Matt realized. "Don't do anything out of revenge, Matt." He warned. "What that man did could've cost Kitty her life, that's true. But he was trying to protect her in his own stupid way and he didn't realize the consequences. Don't make this about your feelings. Stay within the law."

Matt said nothing as he got up from his chair and stepped over to the coffee pot.

"Matt…"

"Like I said, Doc." Matt turned and coldly looked at him. "I'll wait until I can talk to Kitty."

Doc hesitated for a moment but finally shook his head and walked out of the jail. He sure hoped and prayed Kitty would live. Not only for her sake, but for Matt's as well. Because, if she died, heaven help Hoyt Asher and any other man who came within striking distance of Matt Dillon.

When he got back up to his office, Ma informed him that Kitty had moaned a little but otherwise had remained unconscious. Thanking her, Doc sent her home and settled in a chair beside her to begin his vigil.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**K H 13**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Please." Bright blue eyes clouded by irritation looked up at the physician as she begged to go back to her rooms. "Doc, I've been up here now for a week. Isn't that long enough? You said yourself I was doing well."

Doc nodded. "Yes, I did. Doing well but not completely well and I have no intentions of letting you out of here until you are."

Kitty closed her eyes and sank back against her pillows in frustration. If anything, Doc Adams was at least as stubborn as she was, if not more. He wasn't going to let her out of his sight until he was positive she was well and would stay that way.

"You'd better listen to him, Kitty." Matt warned from the doorway.

Kitty's frustration turned to joy when she saw Matt coming towards her. "Hey, Matt." She smiled happily.

"I'm glad you're here." Doc shook his head. "You talk to her. I'm tired of trying to convince her that she's hurt and needs to stay in bed."

Matt laughed as he took a seat on the bed beside her and took her hand. With a mischievous glint in his eye, and a wink to Kitty, he looked up at Doc. "You think I'm better at convincing her to stay in bed, huh? Well, I'll do my best."

Doc blanched. "That's not what I meant, Mr. Marshal, and you know it. I… I… I'm going to go and get myself a cup of coffee." With a loud harrumph, he turned and left the room.

Matt and Kitty both erupted into laughter. "That wasn't very nice." Kitty giggled. "Funny, but not nice."

Matt grinned. "It got him out of here for a few minutes, didn't it?"

Kitty nodded as she reached over and took his arm. "I miss you." She said softly.

Matt bent over and gently kissed her, knowing what she meant. "I've missed you too. But we can't take any chances, Kitty. It's just by the slimmest of miracles that you didn't die. Hoyt could've hurt you worse by carrying you the way he did or you could've gotten an infection from that shack or…"

"But I didn't." Kitty lightly squeezed his arm. "I know what could've happened, but it didn't."

Matt nodded as he placed his warm hand atop hers. "And I thank God every minute for that."

"What's going to happen to Hoyt, Matt?" Kitty asked. She knew Matt had arrested him for murdering the cowboy and that he was still in jail pending a hearing but Matt had been pretty silent about her want-to-be hero. "When's the judge coming?"

"He should be here this afternoon. I'm not sure exactly what's going to happen, but from what you and Hoyt told me, as well as what I saw, he'll probably be released. I doubt Judge Brooker will send him to prison for trying to save your life."

"Well, I'm glad about that." Kitty smiled. "I don't think he realized that he was killing that cowboy, he was just angry and wanting to make sure he couldn't get back up and come after me."

"It still doesn't change the fact that by tackling Amos Matters the way he did, he got you shot." Matt pointed out.

"No," Kitty agreed. "No, it doesn't. But the way that man was looking at me, well…" She paused and looked down. "I'm not sure being shot was worse."

Matt reached over and gently raised her chin to look at him. "I'm glad Matters didn't get his way, as well, but if I had my druthers, I'd druther you weren't shot either. I love you, lady and I can't stand to see you hurt."

"I know." She gave him a grateful smile. "I'm not really fond of it myself. But I'm alright now."

"Well, as far as I'm concerned." The mischievous glint returned. "You've always been alright."

Kitty chuckled again and started to pull forward to kiss him, when her still healing wound reminded her it wasn't such a good idea. "Ouch." She lay back again quickly.

"See?" Matt grinned as he bent forward and kissed her. "Here, let me kiss you."

"My pleasure, Mr. Dillon."

The next morning, Kitty was just finishing up the breakfast, Doc had brought her, when a knock sounded at the door. "Come in."

When the door opened, Hoyt ducked his tall frame into the room and paused at the doorway, tugging off his hat and waiting for permission to move any further. "Miss Kitty." He said softly, refusing to look anywhere but the floor in front of him.

"Hoyt." She smiled. "Come in. Marshal Dillon said you'd probably be released. I'm glad he was right."

"Yes'm." Hoyt answered. He still wasn't looking at her. "I, uh… well, I… I come by to tell ya bye. I'm leaving today and I probably won't be comin' back this way. But I couldn't leave without tellin' ya how sorry I am, ya got hurt. That were my fault."

Kitty shook her head and held out her hand. "Hoyt, come here." She told him. "Please." She added when he didn't move.

Taking a deep breath, Hoyt crossed over to the bed and didn't protest when Kitty reached up and took his hand. "Hoyt, what happened was more Amos Matters fault than anyone's. He was the one that got drunk and tried to hurt me. You were just trying to protect me. I understand that. Don't forget you got hurt too."

Hoyt shook his head. "I weren't hurt that bad." He shrugged. "Sides, it were my fault. The Marshal explained it to me. I was trying to protect ya but I was keepin' the Doc from helpin' ya instead. I know now that was wrong. I jes…" He paused and licked his lips. "I was jes so worried and all about ya. You're my friend. And I ain't got any others."

Kitty tugged at his hand. "Hoyt, you could have a whole town full of friends if you tried."

Hoyt looked up at her with a touch of suspicion. "How?"

"Be you." She said simply. "You're a nice man. You have a big heart and I bet you'd probably help anyone you could. People like and respond to that type of person."

Hoyt shook his head. "No'm. People ain't never liked me much."

"Have you given them a chance?" She asked. "Hoyt," she continued when he didn't answer. "Because of your size, people just naturally take a step back when they see you. They're bound to be a little cautious. But if you'd be friendly, instead of taking off for someplace else or being gruff with them, they'd probably be friendly right back."

Hoyt still didn't look convinced.

"Well, I'll tell ya what." Kitty sighed. "You do whatever it is that you think is best. But I'd hate for you to take off feeling like no one likes you. I think you're a good man, Hoyt Asher. You just don't know how to show that."

"I do." A voice spoke from the doorway.

Kitty and Hoyt turned their heads to see Matt coming in. "What do ya mean?" Hoyt narrowed his eyes at the law man.

"I was just over to the freight office, Hoyt. The station master there could use some help. At Kitty's request, I suggested you." Matt watched his face carefully, happy with the big man's pleased expression.

"Ya did?" Hoyt asked incredulously.

"I did." Matt nodded. "Kitty wanted you to have another chance. The job doesn't pay a great deal, but it should be enough to keep you. That is, if you want the job."

"See?" Kitty grinned. "I told you. Please, Hoyt. Take the job. At least for a little while, give it a try. You just might find you like it as well as the people around here. And you just might find, that they like you too."

Hoyt studied the beautiful woman he cared so much for and finally nodded. "Yes'm. I'll try it for you."

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**K H Epilogue**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(One year later)**

"Mornin', Miss Kitty." Hoyt smiled broadly as he carried in a huge crate and set it carefully on the barroom floor. "This jes come in for ya this mornin'. Figured I'd best bring it right over."

Kitty beamed up at her friend and nodded. "I sure do thank ya, Hoyt. Can you bring it upstairs for me?"

"Sure can." He nodded as he bent slightly and picked up the heavy looking crate and followed Kitty upstairs to her rooms.

"How's things going, Hoyt?" Kitty asked as he brought in the crate and sat it down in the spot she pointed to. "You and Cathy still going to the dance Saturday night?"

Hoyt grinned broadly at the mention of the widowed farm woman who'd so captured his heart. Though to some she was considered plain, and with two children tugging at her dress skirts, most men considered her less than desirable. But to Hoyt she was everything.

He'd met her in his first month of employment at the freight office and they'd now been married for a little over two months. Hoyt planned on working just a little longer for the freight company to save money for things needed at the farm. He was then going to quit and take over running of the quarter section of land, he now called home.

"We'll be there, Miss Kitty." He nodded. "Lessin' a course, Cathy don't feel good. She's been kinda sick in the mornings lately and dizzy like. I already done told her if she don't get to feeling better for too long, I'm bringing her to Doc."

Kitty smiled happily as she realized what could be ailing Cathy Asher. "Do me a favor, will ya, Hoyt?"

"Yes'm. Anything, you know that."

"Bring Cathy into see Doc soon, no matter what. I think it might be very important."

"Ya don't think she's awful bad sick or nothing, do ya?" Hoyt frowned at the thought.

Kitty shook her head. "Nope. I just think you ought to have Doc take a look at her. Will you do that?"

Hoyt nodded. "Sure I will." He answered as he turned and headed for the door. "I'll take care of it today, as a matter of fact. Do you need any help with that there crate or anything else around here before I go?"

Again, Kitty shook her head. "No, you go on now. Tell Cathy and the kids I said hi and I'll see you all at the dance."

"Yes'm." He nodded as he left, closing the door behind him. Kitty smiled thinking of the man who'd wanted to be her hero and instead turned out to be Cathy and her children's hero. Hoyt had certainly made a change.

Smiling at that, Kitty thought back to the events of a year prior. Hoyt had set out to protect her and came darn near close to costing her, her life instead. But in the end, it had all worked out. Things had turned around for the friendly giant and instead of being her hero; he was now hero to a loving woman and two kids who worshiped him. And, unless she missed her guess, soon he would hero to one more.

Looking at the crate, Kitty stepped over to it and pulled the paper, attached to the top, off of it, smiling at the listing of contents. One large overstuffed chair.

She decided to leave it in the crate unopened. She would let her own hero, who hopefully would grace her room and her bed tonight, open it. It was for him after all and if she knew anything, she knew Matt truly was her hero who deserved not only the chair, but her love.

The End


End file.
